


My Precious Aoba, Don't Cry For A Criminal

by KinKarasu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKarasu/pseuds/KinKarasu
Summary: With a gun to his head, he began to count down as he listened to cries of his lover...Pull the trigger.





	My Precious Aoba, Don't Cry For A Criminal

As children, they always were around one another and happy. They always played in the streets, on playgrounds- anywhere they were allowed. Koujaku always watched out for him, so did Mizuki.. those two are his childhood friends. He had been growing up with them all his life, and the day soon came he had to accept something: they're criminals. Specifically, the Masked Yokai. They wore masks when doing all sorts of illegal things he only found out were from them after he went undercover.  
Despite Koujaku saving him during a robbery and he got shot nearly to death, he had to arrest him- he has to, it's his job as a detective. Aoba, despite knowing he had been saved by Koujaku and by Mizuki.. he needed to get them. When he told Koujaku he knew that day.. the man had seemed surprised, then sad. He kept a smile on his face even when he told the blue haired man it was all true- told him he and Mizuki were the ones who caused all this.  
Even when they would help charities,had helped Aoba and Sei with their surgeries of a shot kidney and failing heart respectively, had given the poor so much money..  
These good things weren't looked at by his agency as he looked at the files.  
He had been getting ready to go arrest the man when he got a call from him.  
Of course, he did answer.  
"Hey, Aoba."  
He had been about to reply when he heard a click in the call. Pausing, he then frowned and kept walking. "Koujaku.. what was that noise?"  
"...Would you believe me if I said it was a gun?" The question alarmed him, and he began to run.  
"Koujaku, don't you da-" "If I'm arrested, my beast will awaken and all I've done to prevent it will be all in vain, you know. I'll only hurt others if I don't do this."  
He had been speaking when he was interrupted like that, eyes wide with shock. He turned a corner and let out a whimper as he kept trying to run and run.. he needed to get to him. "KOUJAKU, DON'T DO IT!" He yells, frantic as he remembered how this man.. isnt just his best friend now. No, this man had been his lover, too. He confessed in the hospital, woozy on pain medication and that charming smile had made him confess.  
Noises came from the phone and he noticed it was of a gun tapping against wood. "I have to.. but Aoba, if you can find the key to open my house, I wont do it... are you here yet?" Soon after he spoke, Aoba was at the door and breathing heavily while trying to find the key. Plant, doormat, all while saying, "Yes! Yes, I'm here!" He heard footsteps inside and noticed the curtains part. Looking to the tired man, he saw the gun in his hand that raised to his head. "Ten."  
He's counting down. Fear filled him as he looked more and more. Mat again. Plant again. "Nine."  
Mailbox.  
"Eight."  
Went near the door to look in the bird feeder.  
"Seven, six."  
He began to cry while he noticed a key on the roof.  
"Five."  
He tried to break a stick off a very nearby tree, whimpering.  
"Four."  
Rushing over to the roof, he jumped up some and tried to hit it off the surface.  
"Three."  
He couldn't reach it- he coULDNT REACH IT.  
Throwing the stick, it caught onto the key and they both fell.  
"Two." Grabbing the key, he fumbled too much and-  
"One." He rushed to the door and tries to open it. It wouldn't.. open.  
He realized it as "Zero" had been said, looking to Koujaku with a look of pure betrayal and misery. "Y.. you.." Shaking, he went up to the window as the safety was taken off the gun.  
"Koujaku.. p-please.. please don't." He begs, putting his hands onto the window as he felt a sob coming up.  
"..Haah... My precious Aoba... you shouldn't cry for a criminal." And those were the final words before the curtains closed and then a loud shot rang through the air.  
There was another noise, too, but he didn't register it as him wailing until someone grabbed him and was hugging him. He could tell it was Ren, but he barely reacted as he sobbed and wailed. If only he never solved that case.. then he and Koujaku would be..  
  
Together.


End file.
